ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Tactical Force
The man only known as Tactical Force '''was a loyal member of HYDRA, who was a engineer who designed several different armors for the Masters initiative. This engineer would be selected to be apart of the HYDRA Four, and would be equipped with armor modeled after Iron Man's but with the HYDRA symbols on it. Abilities Tactical Force Armor Tactical Force's primary powers mostly come from his armored suit. Armor Facilities * '''Superhuman Strength: He is capable of lifting up to 100 tons when wearing his armor and can achieve higher levels of strength when powered by a sufficiently more powerful source. * Superhuman Speed: Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at very high speeds. * Flight: The armor can typically reach speeds in excess of Mach 10, however Tactical Force has been recently depicted as able to reach orbital escape velocities (5 miles per second) and up to speeds that can outrun black holes. Use of the jet boots provide enough power to lift a load of about 500 tons. * Power Cells: His armor are powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. * Energy Conversion Power Recharge: The armor is also able to absorb and convert nearby or far away energy sources, such as heat, solar, electrical, magnetic, geo-thermal or kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, or even drain energy directly into the batteries for recharge. * Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection: The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation, biological, chemical, corrosive, kinetic, and electrical attacks as well. * Onboard Computer: The armor has an internal on board computer operating system that aids Stark in providing strategies, background information on opponents, surroundings, the status of the suit, and prevents a lock on from targeting systems. * Sensor Array: Known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scanners that allow him to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. These scans also provide Tactical Force with real-time personal physiological data. They are also capable of an all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms--including astral energy projections. * Enhanced Durability: His armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, missiles, torpedoes, high powered lasers, and such, taking little to no damage. * Repulsor Rays: The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. Beams possess penetrative strength ranging from effortlessly punching through 2 inches of steel to blasting a hole through a mountain. Power output can be adjust for larger beam or an omnidirectional, full-form repulsor blast. * Smart Missiles: The Smart Missile is one that can target the weak points of a structure, object, or foe to inflict maximum damage with a minimal payload. * Lasers: Standard lasers that can be used as weapons or for welding, including UV laser to penetrate light-permeable shields. Category:Villains Category:Armor Users Category:Soldiers Category:Terrorists Category:Mercenaries Category:HYDRA Category:HYDRA Experiments Category:Stark Industries